From here to hell
by Test Subject 293745 - Wolfgal
Summary: Fluffy, her pups, and her friends help with the zombie killing. But can Fluffy and Dr.Maxis put there past behind long enough to stay with Edward? *updates will be coming near the end of this month hopefully*
1. Introduction

**Hey guys! How are you? No I'm just joking. This story might be a little strange. My English is not that good. Okay. Is not good at all, but who cares? Right?**

**Where is she?...**

**Where is SHE?...**

**But then…...**

**Who is SHE?...**

**Sam….**

**Samantha…**

**Her sweet, lovely name replays,**

**Samantha…..**

**Samantha….**

**Her sweet, lovely name replays, in my head,**

**Samantha…**

**Samantha…**

**Her sweet, lovely name replays, in my head, slowly killing me,**

**Samantha…..**

**Samantha…..**

**Like I killed her.**

It was a normal day. At least for me it was. I woke up, in a small twin sized bed. I looked down at the small dog bed covered in tan and black fur. It also had a layer of dust. I looked over at the wall, there stood a small table and two chairs, also covered in dust. I looked at the window, the only window that hasn't been broken. I looked by the door, a small area on the floor looked like it was burned. The dust did not lay in the area, nor the areas where shoeprints and large paw prints were located. I looked at the small bed I was in. The bed was nicely made, other than the top blanket. I had moved it in my sleep. I patted out any wrinkles, and coughing back up that dust that had came from under the covers. It hurt my throat, and made it to where it felt like I couldn't breathe. But that's what I get, for messing up Samantha's bed….No, just a little girl's bed. That's all it was. But then, in my deep thought, I was awakened, by a loud noise coming from near the door. Blue-ish lighting came from nowhere followed by a man. He had blonde hair, and a U.S.A. uniform, what kind, I would never know. I did not read English very well, I knew how to speak it easily, but never knew how to read it. He had the usual dazed looked. He walked around the room slowly and looked around with panic, most likely, in his mind. This was not the first time I have seen this man. Three other men would magically come as well. Wait.

No. Him, two men, and a monster, would magically appear than disappear. I would watch them carefully, I would make no movement at all. Last time I did I was shot at by a Russian. It was scary. I dislike being shot at, but isn't everyone? Again, I drifted into thought. And again, I was awakening from it.

"OH MY GOD!" The man looked fine now, but that wasn't the confusing part. The fact that he was still here, in _her _room. The man took a few steps before tripping over the small table, nearly crushing it, and sending all the dust bunnies into the air. I startled to my feet, again, messing up the blanket. I was alert, ready to do whatever the man wanted me to do. I was always like that. Doing whatever someone wanted me to do, of course they had to say a trigger word, but I was desperate to do something other than checking if the men were handling themselves or if they need an extra hand with the zombies, I jumped up ready for an order. But then I realized the man was looking at me with anger, but I felt his true feeling of fear. He was not going to command me, he was going to run away, or just sit there on the ground like an idiot.

"I-I mean no harm." He said in a rough, deep voice, most likely his normal voice than his scream-like-a-girl-and-run voice. I stared at him, and he stared at me. He slowly moved his hand close to his gun. I stood there. A gun, the gun he was reaching to very slowly, he means no harm my ass. I've notice this about this man. He wasn't very clever, nor could he remember anything before we first meet-first time I saw him, I should say. I was in thought again, and like so whenever I drift into thought, I was awaken from it. I looked up to see a barrel to my nose, his finger was on the trigger. My body wanted to just leap at him and hope I would scare him before he had time to react, but my mind knew I was to slow to pull that off. So I sat still, my breath coming back to me after hitting the barrel.

Like always I drifted into thought, was this the end? After for so long I have been helping him and the others, he will repay me by shooting me? Well, he did shoot my kind, mostly because my kind wanted him and the others dead. But, I would help them, even that damn monster they call a doctor. And if it wasn't for me being nice, they would not be alive still. As I continued to think over and over how much I've helped them, the sound of the door being slammed into was not a brother, until the man shouted,

"WHY WON'T THIS DAMN DOOR OPEN!" I looked up at the man slamming himself into the door, trying to open it. I watched in amusement. The trick was to UNLOCK it, and would open when you turned the handle. I laid back down, only to stand back up and start taking out flaws in the cover. Once it was flawless, I jumped down from the bed. I know I would mess it up again if I stayed any longer on it. I turned to look at the man who was still trying to push the locked door open. He threw out a lot of curse words, and the monster's name. I'm not sure why, but like me, he hated the monster. But unlike me, he knew nothing about the monster's past. But beside the matter, that's why I liked this man more than the others. I hate the monster, you hate the monster, let's be friends. That's how I viewed him.

To my surprise the man just shut down after a few more tries. He flopped down onto the ground and lends up ageist the wall. He was panting like a hot dog and was sweating like crazy. I found this disgustly attractive. Strange, never actually got this close to them before, so I would never know how wonderful these men are. I set one foot out in front of another until I was close to him. His smell was blood covered, but he still had normal human smell. I got a little closer, blood stains were on his shirts and pants, but they were faded like they had been washed a couple of times. But they could not be cause of the way they smelled, and compared to the human, they smelt quite nice, a little. I came a little closer my legs stood only a few inches away from his legs. I lowered my head and went to sniff the hand that held the gun. I put my nose on it. I should haven't done that.

"I gottcha!" The man said while he swiftly grabbed my nose. He snagged one of my feet with his other hand. I went into panic mode and jumped away, only to have the man shove me into the ground. His upper half held down more than half of my body. He covered my eyes. I calmed down.

"I can't believe it. I just downed a hellhound with my own bare hands!" I had to say, I claimed defeat too soon, for a hellhound. I was held down for a long time before the man lifted his body of mine. I stayed on the ground knowing he would react by slamming me back down. I looked up at him without moving my head. I was still panting from the panic attack but not too loud. I heard the man laugh in his pride and started to work on the puzzle of opening the door. I lifted my head to get a better look at him once again. He was now twisting the handle and was putting pressure on the door. I sat up so I was not on my side, and continued watching him. After awhile, and few more curse words from the man, I decided I needed to help him out just one more time.

I lifted to my paws with ease and walked over to the crushed table and slid one of the pieces over to reveal a small brass key with a heart shape tap with a small picture of a teddy bear faded on it. I held it in between my teeth. I turned my head slowly to see the man ram into the door, now more mad than before. I was not amused this time around. I was quite annoyed by his stupidity. I turned my whole body around and shook my head. I walked over to him and watched him hit the door some more before he noticed me.

"What the hell do you want?...Huh? A key? Well, that explains it!" Rudely, he snatched the key from my mouth. I wanted to growl but I know he would just shoot me, so I kept quite. He unlocked the door and smacked it open.

"WAH!" Another man's voice came from the backside of the door that was just smacked open. The U.S.A. man walked right out not caring about the 'buddy' he just crushed. I took a few steps out of the room. The door was closed behind me. I flipped right around. The man was a short man, he was bleeding a little from the head wound that his 'buddy' gave him. He looked at me. He was calm, and quite easy around me. He wasn't scared to look me dead in the eye. He's at ease aura calmed my nerves as well.

"Hey Tak, stop trying to scare the hellhound!"

"I'm not. It is not attacking, nor moving. It is relaxed."

"Okay. I don't care. Come on and help us!"

"Yes." The man walked by me and I let my eyes fallow. Do I dare to leave this spot? Go with the two men? I would surely have to see the monster and the Russian. But what is there to lose? I helped the American, no? He would pay me back by protecting me. Or the quiet man would help. I decide to fallow the footsteps that had a faint human scent trail. But soon after the footsteps disappeared, the scent of blood was powerful. Humans couldn't smell it that much but my nose would often wrinkle to over whelming scent. I walked into a large room with zombies.

They would never dare attack a hellhound. It was something that was put into their dead minds. Hellhounds don't like being hit or smacked, and would often steal your soul from your body if did so. Though they were dead, who wants to go to hell? No one. I somehow managed to push and shove my way into the horde of zombies. I, trying to not get trampled, notice one of the men down on the ground, the Russian. Should have known. When human stench turns to vodka, it's the Russian. I had to take of some zombie legs before I was able to get out of the crowd. I came up to the Russian. He wasn't moving, his eyes were closed, but he was breathing. The men looked like they were having a hard time with the zombies, too busy to help their 'buddy'. I had to help out….but how? I was a hellhound…but that meant I was strong.

I snapped my jaws on his scarf and tugged on him. He was a lot heavier than I was planning but, hey I got him to move….two centimeters. I tugged and tugged on him until he was safely away from the zombies. I left go of him and took a small breath before running out again to get up ageist the leg of the short quiet man. I alarmed him of his down 'buddy'. He wasn't too happy about it. He just stood there, and shook his head. I helped him out with zombies before heading over to the American. I alarmed him and he fallowed me over to the Russian.

While he was reviving the Russian, I was busy tearing my way into respect from these men who approved of me at killing the zombies. Once the Russian was up, we all broke different ways to break up the group of zombies. Some where even coming after me. I was killing them, but not with ease. It was getting harder and harder the more I attacked. My body was filling up with pain, mostly my right back leg. My jaws were cramping and my claws were getting snag by the belts and clothing of the zombies pulling back like human nails. I couldn't help it. I hurtled the men together, and left the monster out, who came over by himself. I howled a loud howl. Then it all went into a fog. The zombies confused by my turn of sides, and worried. My children always did what mother told them.

Soon the room was filled in flaming pups. They ran around attacking the large group of zombies. One by one they were falling down to my pups. It was when they attacked, I realized how much they all had grown. I started to feel a little fear coming from the men. Yes, they were attacked themselves. But seeing what they could REALLY do, was freighting. My children were allowed to attack the zombies with full force. I watched, making sure no of them would get too close to the humans. Once my pups were done with their massacre, only one stayed behind. The men were taken by surprised. I walked over to the pup, so much smaller than the others. I liked the top of its head and held it. Though it was only in my head, I said in my voice.

"Sweet, sweet little teddy bear."


	2. Chapter 1

Wow, I didn't know this would pop up in ratings so fast! THANK YOU ALL!

The clicks of my claws on the wood and tile floor was barely noticeable when blocked out by the moans of the zombies behind me. I was running for my life almost literary. I had lost track of the guys when they teleported again. I couldn't reach the teleported in time, the monster made sure of that. I had only been with the group for two days, before being left behind. Now, I'm alone, with no one alive with a soul. I've still yet to hear from my pups where they might be. I was getting lost in thought, and I was slowing down. I shook my head and got out of it. I had somewhere else to be. But where?

Soon, after I blocked my own questions and other ideas I had, I was able to keep a fast pace to make sure that all zombies were after me only. Teddy was down in her box trying to find a better gun for , who was busy trying to get the lights on, and Monkey was just down. I knew I had to help them, but I also had to protect them. There were just many zombies to do both though. I made sure to slow every once and awhile to let the group of the undead get close enough to burn when I 'exploded' and shot out my flames. But that was still not enough to get rid of the group. My legs were getting tired and would take two or three hits of my attacks to get them down. It was a relief when the lights were turned on. I ran past a trap, mange to pull the lever, turned and watch all the zombies falling on the ground, dead. I was able to sit and catch my breath I had worked up. Then the loud sound of the teleportor starting up. Music to my ears.

"Fluffy! Get in here now!" Dr. Maxis was not his normal self. But then again, after I attacked him and Samantha, he was not normal. He had lost his right eye, and most of his sight in the left. Scars covered his body, and the color of his eyes lost from me _almost_ taking his soul. He was still nice to me, but he wasn't happy that I made an appearance before the monster, and not try to kill him.

"FLUFFY! Come here!" I awoke from the thoughts of how I should have killed the monster when I had the chance, and ran up to my owner. He was mad, the monster did something to the teleportor.

"Now we'll never be able to fallow him. To make sure he is not up to something that can't be stopped. He made it that it would fry the wires like they were dipped in lava. He must have known something was up. This could only be done by sabotage." I looked at him as he checked the wires all around. I had to say, only a few wire where fried, so it was not the machine that made it come to be. I sighed. I know what he wanted to hear, and why he was telling me this.

"I'm sorry Dr. Maxis. I should have killed him, and hid the body away." I said it in a fake sad tone. But I knew he was going to take it wrong. My voice had change, my knowledge of speaking change, though the whining and bark was never taken away.

"Yes you should have! Though it's an easy repair this could be time we spent on getting back to your 'team' and getting into whatever Edward is planning!"

"I'm sorry sir, but if you want to know what he is planning, then why kill him?"

"Because it will stop him from doing whatever he is planning. The only reason I want to what he is doing so we can stop it."

"What if he is doing nothing wrong? Or if he is trying to improve something. Killing him will do no good."

"Well, then next time you see him, don't kill him. Take the last bit of his soul, and give it to me."

I sighed in agreement. The anger he had ageist the monster was more than mine. On the other hand, he had a reason to be. I might have been the one transformed it a hellhound. But it was he who was locked in the room with my blindfold aggression. He continued to work on the small repair. I went to check on Monkey and Teddy. Teddy and Monkey were different. Teddy liked to play games, though she was more respectful than Samantha with the games. And Monkey was just plain crazy, like the Russian. I walked down the hallway as Monkey came in from the roof. He had exploded the ground under him. I jumped back and growled.

"MONKEY! LOOK AT THIS MESS!"

"But it was fun!"

"I don't care."

"But it was fun." He said it whenever I would say something. He did not want to tell me what he was really doing. But I'm not sure if he was doing anything. He couldn't do much anyway. He just ran around blowing up and exploding. Dr. Maxis hated it, I did not mind. That much. I picked Monkey up and he held my mane. I walked over the debris that came from the roof and went along my way with a Monkey on my back. It wasn't long before we small a long wooden box in the hallway. I scratched at it. The top slung open almost taking my paw with it. Teddy flopped over the side.

"Fluffy?"

"Come now, Teddy. Please."

"You're not making me ride on your back with Monkey right? He is crazy!"

"CRAZY PETER! CRAZY PETER!"

"Please don't make me sit next to him. Instead play a game with me and Samantha!"

"Teddy, you do know Samantha is dead?"

"I know she's dead. But I still hear her."

"Teddy, she hasn't talked in over five days."

"But I hear her all the time."

"Teddy?"

"PLAY A GAME WITH ME!" Monkey fell off my back and Teddy sighed.

"Yes mommay?"

"Come with us. is working on the repairs, he might even be done."

"Okay." Teddy jumped out of her box and onto my back. She held my mane with a weak grip. I picked Monkey up with my mouth as he shouted odd and in phrases. I walked all around the masiatin like area we were in before getting back to Dr. Maxis and the teleporter. Like I assumed, was done, but he had a face of uneasy feeling.

"You have Teddy and Monkey. Fluffy, are you going to be okay traveling in a teleporter? Again?" He knew I was unsure about trying to be teleported again. But I had no choice, it was like the first time, make the man happy and get rewarded. I stepped up to the plate and dropped Monkey and Teddy in it. I took a few steps back.

"Dr. Maxis, get it started. I will jump in, I know if I wait there I won't be able to stay in there long enough." He respected my fear and started it up, the noise now shot me in the heart. I was allowing my fears take over me. No. I could not. And at the last second, I jumped for it and managed to teleport with them. The feeling of being teleported was horrible. I felt like I was being teared apart and then sewn back together again. I couldn't see where we were at, if we were anywhere. Then I heard the voice of an angel. Samantha.

"Monkey is not crazy, just hyper. Teddy doesn't always plays games. Daddy is not always mad. And you're not a monster. "A flash of white was the last thing I remembered of it.

I awoke in a bed, that wasn't Samantha's, or mine. I wasn't in the same building. I was looking at where my muzzle should have been. Wait. MY MUZZLE! I sat up quickly. My legs were not my legs. And my paws had five digits. And they all moved, and, I didn't have fur on them, but on my arms that stop at what was my elbow. I tried my tail, no, I didn't even have one! I went to sit normal, I couldn't. My back legs were much too long…

I was a human like ! But how? And where was he? And how was I supposed to walk? I made many attempts to walk like him, I failed all but one. I would hold something to hold myself up and take one back foot infrount of another. I did this until I was out of the small bedroom. I set one of my front paws on the knob. I learned with 'fingers' I could wrap around it and twist. I no longer had to use my mouth or wait for someone to open it for me. I slowly set my foot out of the door frame and leaned ageist the wall. I shuffled my way to another door across from the one I came out of. I knocked on it, I had notice how the humans would do that intesd of scratching at it. The was a loud bang, as if someone slammed a knife on a table. I stumbled and went ageist the wall. The door was opened slowly. No one was in there. So I thought it must have Samantha's ghost playing with me. I entered the room.

"I got chaa!"

"AHH!" I raised my front paws in defiance. I fell to my 'knees'.

"Woah, you're a woman. And a hot one at that." I looked up to find a fimilar sight. The American of the group I was sent to watch over, holding a shotgun, pointed at me. But this time, he lowered his weapon.

"Wait? What?"

"I thought you were a zombie. Or one of the guys. But your hot female." I stared at him. Once I gained my balance, I was around the same height as him. I was debating if I should take off, running or stay.

"Oh, okay." I could not think about what to say. He saw me as a human. A woman. I saw myself as a monster that should have just said no to the doctor, and ran.

"Not to make it weird or anything. Haven't seen a living woman in awhile." He was trying to hide something. Most likely a thought. Could he be on to me? It's not every day in a zombie crisis you see a living woman coming out from nowhere.

"I haven't seen a man in awhile." I said then thought. I regretted it, I felt like a fool. I sounded like one.

"You haven't?" He was getting really curious about me. And I was starting to break from my nerves.

"I haven't seen a human in a long time I should say…." I was slowly starting to rebuild myself. I had to. I could not let anything I knew as the truth come out.

"You must be happy to see something that isn't trying to eat your brains."

"Very mush so."

"But you have no weapons on you." I got really edgy about this question. Mostly because I really did not have a weapon on me. I had to think. Then it came to me.

"My tight clothes are tighter than they should be, I hold weapons where no one or nothing can see them." He looked at me with a grin.

"And why is that, sweet-cheeks?"

"Because, if I look harmless, I can trick them." His grin got bigger and I got a little shakier. He leaned up ageist the door. I started to really tense up, he was blocking the only door. The only way to escape if I need to.

"Well, I have awhile until the others wake up….About two hours or so…..Mind showing my your guns? And not the ones on your arms." I took a step back and felt this rage inside me. I knew what he meant. I knew what he wanted. I swear, if he was close to me, I would have my hand across his face. He wanted me to take of the clothes I was wearing!

"WHY YOU! " I felt the small growl coming up, but if I growled. Well, it would strange from a human body.

"Come on, calm down. You have to realize darling' I haven't seen a woman in years it feels like. But now I see you, such a fine woman." He was speaking in a tone of voice that I did not recognize. He was speaking in a quieter smoother voice. It calmed me down, just a little. I was still mad at him for making such a perverted remark. I crossed my arms over my chest, which had 'boobs'. I never really cared much for them but men found them attractive. Maybe that's why he was giving me a strange look.

"You have to realize that this woman is a proper lady!"

"A lady doesn't kill zombies, doesn't get overly mad at such a small thing, and doesn't wear that much reveling clothes."

"That doesn't give you a right to say something like that."

"We're alone! And hell! Give a lonely man a break will ya'?" His voice went rough and loud again. He was no longer happy, in fact, he was angry. I quiet down, I was afired of his anger, for once.

"But…" The door slammed open and he went flying. There stood the Russian.

"Will you shut up Dempsey! I'm trying to sle-" He locked his eyes on me. I took a step backwards.

"Well, hello buitful. Hehe." I took yet another step back. Frighten by the Russian's power, and my memories of how he killed his wife. Wives, I mean. More than one.

"Back off Nickoli! She came here first, I already have her." I looked at Dempsey. Then back at Nickoli when he spoke.

"Then I will just take her from you! What's yours is mine right?"

"Please, she's mine."

"You don't even know her name!"

"You don't ether, you just busted in here!"

"Will you both be quiet? I belong to no one! I'm my own person!" they looked at me. I shivered. I had just gotten myself into a fight.


	3. Chapter 2

After just a few seconds, I really started to break down. When these men would fight among each other I would avoid them. They got nasty, sometimes, one will come out with bruising and wounds. Their fights were like two dogs fighting, and I had just jumped in. If I was still a hellhound, it would not be that bad. I was human now, they might hit me, and I was too weak and fragile to hit back. I no longer had fangs or claws. In this panic and mindset, I ran for the Russian, so I could get the door behind him. He held out his arm but I dove under it. Running blindly down many hallways and rooms, I didn't slow down to see where I was going, or where I was at. I was running to avoid the fight.

I came across a staircase, I went down about 15 steps before falling down the 5. I toubled and hit my head on something. My hip was japed in by a sharp object and was hit by the ground. My body felt instant pain from fall. It hurt so bad I couldn't even get up. I also must have hit myself real hard in the head, my eyesight was getting blurry. I saw feet step next to me, as I prayed the men did not see my fall.

"Are you alright?" A quiet voice came. The feet turned into a man as he kneeled down to me. Though I could barely see him, I knew it was the quiet man the others would often call Takeo. He sat me up and checked out my head. My eyesight got sharper and I could see again. His hands felt around my head. When he found no wounds he took out a little rag and rubbed off the little amount of blood that ran down my face. He then stared at me. Our eyes were locked.

"Thank you. For helping me."

"You are honorable to survive a fall like that."

"I only fell down a few steps. But then again. I hit my head multiple times. So I guess you're right."

"Well, well. Who is your new friend Takeo?" The voice of the monster broke the awkward moment we had. Though I hated the monster, he might have saved me from something I wasn't planning on.

"Doctor. Please. I only know first aid. She fell down the stairs."

"Well, she is in heels. She must have been the one running as well." He looked like he had just woke up. But remembering what 'Dempsey' said, he must have. He walked over and got close to me. I was going to move but it hurt whenever I moved something.

"She hit her head, but I found no wound."

"She is lucky then." He was so close, his words stopped me from thinking. He looked up at me. I shivered.

"What is your name?"

"My name is-" Wait. I had a new body. The monster did not recognize me. None of them did. So what was the point of saying my real name?

"My name is Addine." A name I made up by throwing some letters together real quick in my head.

"Addine?"

"Yes, Addine. My name is Addine. I'm German, much like you."

"Oh, German? Do you have a husband that works for the mi-"

"No, I had a brother." Dr. Maxis became my brother. After this lie. "I recognized the uniform." Though I hated the doctor, we seemed connected, almost like I could tell what he was thinking.

"Ah. Tell me, do you feel any pain? And what section of the-"

"I'm not sure, about my brother. I haven't spoke to him in years for different reasons. And I'm not really feeling any pain at all." I tried to push myself up only to let myself fall back down, in pain.

"No pain?"

"A little in my shoulder." That wasn't a lie. I had massive pain in my shoulder. The lie was it wasn't only my shoulder. My hip that had been stabbed by something was hurting more than anything.

"Doctor, her, hip. It's bleeding." Takeo said, he was shaking, as if he never saw blood before. The monster looked at my hip.

"Oh my…." When he say the blood he had a weird look in his eye. "That's a lot of blood, but then again, how long is the glass in your hip?"

"I don't know, I don't think I would, I was too busy falling."

"Oh, sorry. Okay, well, I'm going to have to get it out."

"Well, great. I'm sure even Takeo could know that." He glared at me. I insulted him. What? He did turn me into a beast at one point of time.

"I'll try to make it as painful, I mean, least painful as possible." He touched the glass shard and I already felt pain. He really was going to make it as painful as possible. He put his other hand around it, touching me. Now, I was in pain, and had chills down my spine. Takeo turned around, as if this was going to kill him. I took a deep breath as I felt the glass be jerk around inside me. I screamed. I thought Takeo was going to faint.

"I must go Richtofen. This brings back, horrible, memories…..of childhood." He took off without a response. I tried to regroup before Richtofen the monster, pulled and tugged on it again.

"Well, now seice he is gone." He took off his tie and wraps it around my mouth so I couldn't talk and my screams would be muffled. I struggled to get lose, but it was no use. He took a hold of the glass again, I took a hold of his arm. He chuckled and tugged on the shard. Sending pain all over, I tighten my grip to make him lose his. He wasn't expecting me to squeeze that tightly. Maybe, I wasn't as weak as I thought I was. I still screamed though, it still hurt.

"It looks like half of it is out. I'm not sure though, it feels like there is some kind of hook, making it get more damage the more I pull it." I tried to tell him something, but I couldn't with the damn tie in my mouth. I heard footsteps, Richtofen didn't notice. That could be useful. He took the glass shard again and tugged on it. I scream and clawed into his arm again. The footsteps got load and came closer faster. Then over the top the stairs was Dempsey. Sign of relief, for me, Richtofen got tense. I looked at him with my puppy dog eyes. Richtofen let go of the glass and stood.

"Dempsey."

"WHAT THE HELL MAN? YOU STABBED HERE WITH A SHARD OF GLASS?" Dempsey took steps down the stairs close to me. His voice was full of anger to make me worried about my actions. I might have just started another fight. If Dempsey and the Russian fought, they don't look like they did though.

"No." Richtofen was somehow comfortable. As if knowing Dempsey was mad, everything was okay. But then, when Dempsey wasn't mad, or happy that he hit something, then there was a problem. He knelt down to me, he placed his hand on my head.

"Hey, you okay? What happened?" He whispered untying my mouth. Richtofen came close to him. Dempsey glared. Richtofen just smiled. Then in a blink of an eye, Dempsey raised his fist and sent Richtofen down faster than I fell. Richtofen sat up and looked at Dempsey, he was now mad as well.

"Ha!" Dempsey picked me up being very, very careful to not hurt me. Though I could, I didn't speak a word. He carried me off to the room I dashed out off blindly, the quick escape that started all this. He sat me down on the bed.

"b-but he was the doctor!"

"I know how to help you. I believe I had a war buddy who got a wooden stick in him."

"You believe?"

"Yeah. Everything is a little blurry, I can't remember anything really."

"Oh. But you think you know how to help me out?"

"It's just a thing of glass and a small wound. Richtofen wasn't that bad to was he?"

"Why do care? You say him have a hold of a shard of glass in my hip, then instantly thought he stabbed me. I fell down down the stairs and it stabbed me. Do you know what shows about your character?"

"Jezze sorry, calm down. And sorry I actually care about you."

"Whatever. Just get rid of it."

"Alright, but, it's gonna hurt."

"Richtofen already did enough damage and pain. If you are going to be gentle, I don't think it will be that bad."

"I'm debating if I want to be nice about it though."

"It's your choice. I just want it out." He mumbled something under his breath and took a hold of the glass with one hand, he set his other hand on mine. I looked down at it.

"You hold it tightly, like you were doing with Richtofen's arm, 'cept this time I won't stop and let go, until you tell me to." His voice seemed to go back as a calm voice. As if he really was going to help me, and be nice about it. I took a hold of his hand and waited, it was going to hurt, and I knew and was all right with that. Just the thought of how much it could hurt was the problem. I felt a slight pain, but it wasn't the bad at all. I looked over. He was sliding it out gently. It was coming out a lot smooth there and faster than when Richtofen was messing with it. Mostly because he was messing with it, and not trying to just slide it out. And the thing he said about the might be a hook, lies. Dempsey pulled it out with very little pain. He let go of my hand, and looked at the shard of glass.

"Damn, this is like, a good 5 or 6 inches. Are you sure it didn't get any veins or something?"

"Do I look like a doctor?"

"Well, whatever. It seems like the bleeding slowed down. Um. I'm gonna have to wrap you up. I'll get the first aid kit from Nickoli's bag. I'll be right back, stay here."

"It's not like I can really walk."

"Uh, yeah." He left, he was acting strange. What was so bad about wrapping my wound up? I could do it easily. It only took him a few minutes to come back with a bag.

"He was asleep so I just took the whole bag." He set it down on the ground and jumbled around in it, trying to find the first aid kit in the bag of vodka bottles, a random knife, and a notebook.

"Ah, here it is. The bag looks so small until you have to find something." He pulled it out and got some wipes to clean the wound. He slight rubbed it ageist my skin, I could tell, he cheeks were turning red.

"You know, if you want to, I could wrap it up. I know how to. I believe I know how to, I should say."

"Uh…..yeah. I just cleaned it for you. Umm… here." He gave me the roll of gauze tape and looked away after I took it. I started to wrap up my own wound, though it stung, it wasn't as bad as the removal of the glass when Richtofen was in charge. As I continued to dress my wound, I wanted to know why his cheeks were red.

"Look, you can't just hideaway now. Turn around, what's so wrong? And why are your cheeks red?"

"What the hell? Are you some kind of slut or something? Do you know where I would have to put my hand if I wrapped that up? I would be close to your well. You know."

"But why? It's part of normal human woman's body right? And earlier you wanted to see it you know."

"Well, I uh…." He turned around as I fished off wrapping the wound. His cheeks were even more red than before. He scratched at the back of his head.

"You what?" He came over to me and took a deep breath.

"I thought if I meet a girl that was actually alive and well. Well, I would you know. But then you come around, I believe it's my chance and I well, was gonna get laid. Thinking that was your idea of finding a guy who was alive and well. That changed when I saw you and Richtofen talking about your brother and other things."

"Wait, you were there?"

"I left when Takeo did but I-"

"So you lied to me about all of that? You knew he didn't stab me, you watched me fall down the stairs, you…you jerk!"

"Well, I'm sorry. You took off running, I followed, and I just didn't know what to do. I thought Taks would assume something if he knew I was there the hold time, I thought you would too."

"Assume what?"

"Assume that I pushed you!"

"I've had enough with people assuming things about other people!" Dempsey was mad, and I was mad. I'm not sure what it was, but I wanted to do something to him. And he wanted to do something to me. A thing called, 'a kiss'. He pressed his lips ageist mine and pinned me to the bed. I thought this was normal behavior for a human. I had seen many couples get so mad each other and then kiss. But usually, they fall in 'love' with each other first. But what if have? And I just didn't notice, or if he had fallen in 'love' with me. I wasn't sure of the human term for love. It often meant many different things. I never knew what was right, what was wrong so I went with it. Or could 'love' be this surprised feeling when he backed off.

"What the, you just, you just kissed me."

"Yeah. I'm….not sorry about that. Ummm… look, my mind is going 90 mph right now. I can't think strait and for heaven sake's your hot, I'm alone, and you…."

"I'm what?"

"You're open to it!"

"I don't ever remembering saying it was alright to kiss me. Maybe yes about the touching thing, but never a kiss." He stood strait and walked away.

"Damn it woman!" He turned to face me. "What's with you? You're crazy!" I sighed, Dempsey was mad again. I'm sure I must have confused him, but really, I was confusing myself. So even though we didn't have the same path, we both were lost.


End file.
